


Kiss Me

by bigyeehaw



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Book Series: The Dark Tower, Callahan has no idea what he's doing but he's trying his best, Callahan is bi, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kiss my fucking cheek, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roland has a bit of a daddy kink, Roland is a bottom bitch, Roland is bi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyeehaw/pseuds/bigyeehaw
Summary: Sex between a 336 year old cowboy with a bad dream and ouchy hip and a (probably around) 60-80 year old bisexual alcoholic priest/ vampire hunter. This will be fun.Takes place in Wolves of the Calla where these two sleep together.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Callahan is a holy man and I hate to do it to him but also this ship needs to be a thing. And also I think that Roland is bi too.

When Roland woke in the morning after a long night of dreams of the battle of Jericho Hill (with scattered references to rice and shouts of "come!"), pain from his bothersome hip woke him up. Maybe it was a blessing that he was pulled from those dreams. They were in the far past and took place in a world of the past, therefore shouldn't keep him up at night.

Roland rubbed his aching hip. The aching came from deep within, like a rotting tooth. He knew what the ache was but did not want to admit it, not even to himself, so let it slip his mind for now. Dwelling would not change anything. All he would need to do was get to the tower, as he thought that he might have only a year to go before the arthritis got to his hands. Then he would he in real trouble.

Roland rolled over with a sigh, wincing as his hip gave a pang of pain. He was now facing The Old Fella, who had been facing Roland's back before he turned. And Callahan's eyes were open. They were tired, faded, tortured eyes. Roland thought that Callahan was having the same problems as he from the haunted look in his eyes- bad dreams. Possibly his arthritis (no doubt he had it too) was bothering him as well.

"What's bothering you, Roland?" Callahan asked. His voice was smooth and gentle, one that he would like to listen to. Many things did not pique his interest, but Callahan seemed to have interesting things to say. He was intelligent and wise and Roland knew that he had things to teach him. Roland would listen, and return the favor if need be.

Roland was not sure if he wanted to tell about his hip to anyone, even Callahan. He felt that it would only complicate things further, only bring new problems to the table. Bringing more panic about it would not help it. If ka wanted him to be crippled, it would happen. At least it would happen after Jake, Susannah, and Eddie were well-trained.

"A story for another day, Pere," Roland whispered. Whispering wasn't necessary, as Eddie and Susannah were in another room and Callahan was awake with him, but it seemed appropriate. Maybe he didn't want to risk waking black thirteen. Roland had to admit that he was scared after all of the trouble Maerlyn's spheres had caused him in the past. On that note, he felt a pang of fear when he remembered that Callahan would show him the orb later.

Callahan reached forward to put a strong hand on Roland's shoulder. The warm weight of his hand was oddly comforting. As a priest in the past he must have been used to comforting people. Priests in Roland's when and world were similar to those in New York's when and world. They were comforting fatherly figures that could usually be depended on (unless it is a certain priest that Roland had met after Jake fell).

"You remind me of someone," Callahan drawled. His hand remained on Roland's shoulder but his eyes wandered briefly to his neck then looked away. A memory flitted behind his eyes.

"An old friend. Maybe not just a friend..." He continued, letting the words hang there for a while before speaking again. And when the words came this time they came with a flush to the older man's cheeks. It was not of shame, though. The memory was clearly held fondly in his heart. Maybe it brought him comfort, like thinking of Susan's scent did for Roland.

"He was beautiful," Callahan sighed. He drew his hand away. Roland let his eyebrow quirk up at what may have been a compliment. It was strange how quickly Callahan was opening up to him, but ka would run it's course, and bring them to where they needed to be with each other.

"I'll tell you about that later. Another story for another day," he laughed, flushed redder, then let his expression fall into one of concern. "Well, we both have quite the tales to tell, ye ken."

It seemed that Callahan was talking just so it wouldn't be quiet. Something was bothering both of them and neither of them would tell yet (or at all, in the case of Roland's hip). It was likely that now was not the time for stories, but for comfort, to put them both in a calm mindset to prepare for the stories.

Roland returned the hand on the shoulder gesture. Callahan was about to continue talking but he paused, and met the younger man's eyes. His expression was uneasy and his face rubicund. It hurt Roland to watch, though he didn't show it, because he thought that maybe Callahan would become part of his ka-tet. He was almost certain.

So Roland would take care of him.

"What is troubling you so?" Roland asked calmly. He was using his hand that lacked a couple fingers, but he held Callahan's shoulder with a strong grip. As soon as they touched this time, Roland felt a twinge of anxiety and a warm feeling settled deep in his stomach. This surprised him somewhat, as much as such a stony man could be surprised. His ka-tet theory felt even more real as Callahan's feelings, physical and emotional, filled him.

It brought on a feeling of intimacy that made their predicament feel more heavy.

Callahan was silent. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly then put his hand on Roland's. He didn't wince when his fingers intertwined with the stubs of fingers, Roland didn't wince when he felt the burnt flesh, as if they were familiar with each other's hands being together

"Lupe Delgado," He replied finally. At the mention of this name, Roland did wince. It had been long since he heard that last name spoken from another mouth. When Callahan tightened his grip on Roland's hand he remembered that it was time to hear of Callahan's troubles and not bring up any more. He did not say anything about the name, but swirled his fingers on his free hand in a slow gesture that meant "hurry/go ahead/continue". The fingers left on the other hand caressed Callahan's palm.

Callahan tilted his head to the side so his cheek brushed against Roland's hand. Roland felt the scratchy beginning of a beard on his wrinkled skin. The action was affectionate and likely innocent, but Roland felt his face flush as well.

"As I said, he was beautiful and... God, I'm a queer," he laughed sofly and smiled, but the smile did not meet his eyes.

Roland understood where the interaction was going. He felt the brewing adoration that Callahan felt. He felt the trust. He also felt that feeling of sudden strange lust that seemed to start at where they touched each other and flow through their bodies slowly. It was khef. Roland met Callahan's pale eyes. They were washed out yet sharp, gunslinger eyes, yet soft in a way that he had only seen from his ka-tet and mother back when she told him the story about Tim and Nell and Big Ross once upon a bye.

And so Roland shifted closer to The Old Fella to the point where their chests touched. There was nothing odd about this to him. Although he had long since grown up, he remembered how him and his original tet sometimes touched each other, had intercourse, on long nights when they could not sleep. It was out of curiosity back then, but also love.

Part of his tet or not, Roland did feel something for Callahan. Said man let out a relaxed sigh and released Roland's hand. The pulling away did not break the khef, and Roland felt a sudden flutter in his chest that Callahan undoubtedly felt too.

"Kiss my cheek," the older said to the gunslinger, putting a hand on his chest. His voice sounded almost desperate and a jitter in his speech foreshadowed tears.

Roland gave a slow nod at the sudden request. The Old Fella certainly did have a story to tell and Roland thought that this could be part of it. He leaned forward, holding his hip subconsciously, and pressed his lips to Callahan's cheek. His skin smelled of fresh air, books, and mint. He lingered for a moment to appreciate it then laid his head on the pillow again. His lips felt like they wefe buzzing with energy.

Callahan looked absolutely blissful. His eyes were closed and a sad smile played on his lips. His breath came in short, fast, quiet puffs. Roland took his hand again and squeezed. He rested his forehead against Callahan's and closed his eyes, listening to him breathe.

And then Callahan laughed once again. His forehead rubbed against Roland's as he shuddered with his laughter and the friction caused sparks of arousal. Roland just assumed that the arousal was Callahan's, but knew that it was his own too from the way he felt his blood slowly going down south.

"I've always said that I've never done anything physical with another man besides the kiss to the cheek Lupe gave me. I will have to leave that phrase out when telling this story tomorrow," Callahan said with a softer smile.

Roland felt himself smiling too. He felt young again. He felt as if he was in a bed with Cuthburt or Alain or Jamie (or all three) again, exchanging kisses and fondling each other under a blanket. It brought him a burst of liveliness.

"If we want to get any more sleep we should get to it I wot," Roland said serenely.

Callahan ghosted his lips over Roland's cheek for a few moments then pulled away. The blankets were pulled halfway down their bodies, exposing Roland's hand still rubbing his hip. Callahan watched him, saw the slightly pained expression on his face, then gently put his hand on top of Roland's.

"I'll be on top if it hurts you," Callahan suggested. Roland felt the rush of lust he felt even stronger now that their hands touched. He just nodded, not letting any more secrets about his pain slip. He had never been submissive before. It was nothing about pride or control, it was about wanting to put all effort into pleasing his partner. Callahan would surely take care of that.

The older man put a hand on Roland's chest and pushed him on his back as gently as possible. He let out a grunt as he lifted himself up to sit over Roland. His hand lingered on the front of Roland's shirt and slowly drifted down to the hem. He looked at Roland for permission and immediately got it.

Roland closed his eyes and admired how soft and lingering the touches were. They were sexual yet all reminded him of the blooming love Callahan had for him.

When his shirt was off and lain on a far corner of the bed, Callahan began working on his jeans that he did not take off for bed. As he fumbled nervously with the button his hands brushed against Roland's growing erection. It drew a pleased sigh from his lips. He had not been in bed with another man in a long long while and it was refreshing. Having sex with men and women differed greatly from each other, so Roland could not say which was better, but sometimes one was more awaited.

Callahan gently pulled Roland's pants down. He wore soft briefs underneath that left nothing to the imagination. Callahan's eyes and face glowed and for a moment he looked youthful.

Then Callahan glaced up at him again while slipping jittery, warm fingers up into the leg holes of his briefs. Roland did the finger twirl gesture again, and Callahan pulled his briefs down. His cock felt free while no longer being trapped in his clothes. He was hard and precum beaded at his tip. Roland had to admit that the arousal felt between the two men was half his, half Callahan's.

Without having to be told, Callahan began unbuttoning his sleep shirt. It was made from some very soft material, likely cotton. Roland looked down at his cock, then at his right hand that had missing fingers with a smile. Again he remembered that thought that went through his head after losing his fingers- something along the lines of "at least I jerk off with my left hand". A joke that Eddie might find humor in.

Roland then wrapped the fingers of his left hand around himself and began stroking slowly. Callahan's gaze flitted down to watch as he slid out of his shirt. When his ears began to glow red he looked away and shuffled out of his pants. And that was when Roland was the one to look down to see that Callahan was as hard as he was. It was no surprise.

Roland groaned when Callahan put a hand on his while he stroked himself. The simple touch brought on another great flood of emotions that forced the sound from his throat.

Callahan slowly slid his hand down between Roland's thighs. He joined that hand with another and gently pushed the gunslinger's legs apart. Roland felt that tight aching knot in his right hip give him a twinge of pain, but he did not complain.

Callahan situated himself between Roland's legs on his knees, lifting Roland's legs to rest on his hips. He poked his cock to the gunslinger's tight hole, but the gunslinger stopped him.

"Spit on your hand and make your cock slippery," Roland said. He squirmed a little, feeling incredible anticipation, wanting something inside of him. It was a powerful feeling that made him want to beg for Callahan to fuck him, but he held it back. For the most part. He let out a small lewd groan that made Callahan flush redder, if that was possible.

Callahan spat on his hand. He looked slightly uncomfortable doing so, but rubbed it on his throbbing length anyway. A hot breath left his thin lips. Roland wasn't seen to be the type for such things, but he felt an urge to kiss the older man when his wet tip rubbed his sensitive hole.

Callahan looked into Roland's eyes and tilted his head. What he was asking by that was obvious, and to that Roland smiled and gave him the "hurry" gesture.

And Callahan obeyed. He pushed his dick head past the rim of the gunslinger's ass, making an obscene moan. Roland gasped and arched his back, causing his hip to give him a shock of pain worse than the pain of his hole being stretched. Callahan saw how he winced and pushed Roland's hips down and massaged them. He could not speak through the thick cloud of pleasure in his body, so he just gave gentle caresses to the body of the attractive younger man below him.

The older man sank deeper into Roland's ass, drawing a string of moans from the gunslinger, and a shuddering whimper. Roland never though that he could make such a sound and immediately felt embarrassed for it. But then Callahan prodded his prostate and he made a noise that was even worse.

"Pere..." he said, in an almost pleading voice. Roland wanted more. He hadn't felt so desperate for such attention except for maybe when he was just an apprentice. 

Callahan paused for a moment. Roland knew that his word hit him hard with lust from the way his cock throbbed in his tight walls. He let out a wavering breath, rubbed Roland's hip, and continued at a slightly faster and harder pace. 

"Kinky, are ye?" Callahan asked jokingly with a laugh. He gave a hard thrust that caused Roland to gasp. 

"What?" Roland asked. What sounded like a joke reminded him of Eddie's jokes in the way that Eddie's jokes sometimes made no sense to him. 

"Nothing," Callahan replied and gave Roland a kiss on his cheek. 

The slow friction caused a burning feeling in Roland's butt. Callahan did not really know how to lubricate himself very well, but the burning sensation was pleasant nontheless. It was for Callahan too. He puffed and panted above Roland, smoothly thrusting his hips. For an older man he could sure move, and that was something to respect. Roland would not be able to move comfortably soon with his arthritis. 

The worrying was pushed aside by a particularly hard thrust from Callahan. Roland looked up at him to see that he had been watching Roland's facial expressions, which ranged from winces to content expressions of pleasure. And a flicker of affection was shared between them through the eye contact. Callahan slid his hands up to Roland's bare sides and groaned. His tip was just barely poking Roland's prostate so he wanted it deeper and harder. 

Roland wrapped his legs nimbly around Callahan's waist and pushed his heels to his ass. Callahan looked momemtarily surprised then understanding dawned upon him and he gave a harsh thrust. It made him moan, and he looked at Roland for approval. Roland gave the finger twirl gesture.

Now with the harsher thrusts, Roland bucked his hips towards Callahan while pulling him closer with his heels. Lewd sounds left both of them while they rocked back and forth for only a few more minutes before they felt oncoming climaxes. 

Roland felt violent twitching of Callahan's cock inside of him and a few moments later he was being filled with hot cum. It triggered Roland to cum too. Although he had not touched his own cock the whole time, it felt like he had. Callahan moaned above him, satisfied and spent, while Roland went through his own orgasm.

An uncontrollable shout left his throat. His ass clenched around the dick inside of it and cum shot from his member. It shot high and landed on his stomach, chest, and face. Callahan certainly did not mind the mess. His eyes were wide and Roland though he saw a look in them that said he was very pleased with how he pleased Roland. 

Callahan gently slid out, causing cum to drip from Roland's hole. Roland slung an arm over his eyes as he panted. 

And when he finally caught his breath, he let his arm fall away. Callahan put a hand on one of his cheeks from where he now laid beside him, and spoke in a calm voice. 

"Kiss my cheek again."


End file.
